Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication networks, and more particularly to power management of a user equipment (UE).
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. For example, 5G new radio (NR) communications technology is envisaged to expand and support diverse usage scenarios and applications with respect to current mobile network generations. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in 5G communications technology and beyond.
One area of improvements has focused on managing power for mobile devices (e.g., UEs) that typically include a limited power source (e.g., battery). The processing requirements for UE during wireless communications may dictate the usable battery life of the UE. For example, if the UE is in connected mode (e.g., actively communicating with the network) and constantly processing downlink and uplink transmissions, the increased power consumption may adversely impact the battery life of the UE.